Ikaris (Eternal) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Ikaris | Aliases = Ike Harris, "Iceberg" Ike, Sovereign, Prime Eternal | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Eternals of Earth; Formerly | Relatives = Unnamed wife (deceased); Ikaris (son, deceased); Virako (father, deceased); Tulayn (mother, deceased); Valkin (uncle/adoptive father); Druig (cousin); Arex (cousin); Ajak, Sprite, Sersi (cousins, all deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympia | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Prime Eternal, warrior; former archaeologist's guide, professional wrestler | Education = | Origin = Eternal | PlaceOfBirth = Polaria, Siberia | PlaceOfDeath = Olympia | Creators = Jack Kirby; | First = Eternals #1 | Death = Avengers Vol 8 #4 | HistoryText = Ikaris was a third generation member of the Eternals, an evolutionary offshoot of humanity who possessed extraordinarily long life spans and superhuman powers. He was born over 20,000 years ago to two members of the Polar Eternals, the group of Eternals living in the Eternal city of Polaria in what is now Siberia. At the time of the Great Cataclysm that sank Atlantis and devastated Earth about twenty thousand years ago, Ikaris guided an ark carrying human survivors and animals to safety. The ark had been created by fellow Eternal Utnapishtim. Originally Ikaris was not known by the name he bears today. His uncle Valkin and the Eternal Phastos constructed the Pyramid of the Winds and the storehouses below it in the Arctic icecap. There were housed objects of tremendous power, including a weapon that the alien, virtually omnipotent Celestials once used to destroy one of the Celestials' own race. The symbol of the Pyramid seems to have been imprinted on Ikaris's brow somehow. Although the symbol is usually not visible, it once appeared when Ikaris was subjected to tremendous neural pain. On his costume Ikaris wore certain symbols, which had a unique molecular pattern. Recreating this pattern was the means by which the vault holding the Pyramid's most dangerous secrets could be opened. Not only was Ikaris trusted with wearing this pattern, but the symbols were designed so that they would glow and change into pyramid shapes if intruders successfully breached the Pyramid. Ikaris was a warrior who fought against the monstrous Deviants in their various attempts to oppress humanity. In the days of Greek mythology, Ikaris was assigned to battle Deviants (including a Minotaur-shaped Deviant) in the labyrinthine tunnels they had dug beneath the Aegean Sea. During this time he met and married a mortal human woman whom he met in Minoan Crete, and they had a son, whom they named Ikaris. The younger Ikaris delighted in being carried aloft by the elder Ikaris in flight. With the aid of Phastos and the Eternal Makkari, the elder Ikaris constructed an artificial flying device so that the young Ikaris could fly. But before the elder Ikaris could teach his young son how to use the device properly, he had to leave on a long mission fighting Deviants in distant areas of the globe. He was gone for years, and his wife fell into despair. The younger Ikaris, convinced that his father must have been trapped by enemies, put on the flying device to fly in search of him. But the younger Ikaris soared too high into the atmosphere, and fainted for lack of oxygen. He drifted in the upper atmosphere for days until the sun's ultraviolet rays burned out the device's controls, and he fell into the sea. The elder Ikaris eventually returned, and found and buried his son's body. He then adopted his son's name as a memorial to him. Ikaris's own father, Virako, died battling mutated earthworm about one thousand years ago, during a group of Eternals' preparations for the coming of the Third Host of the Celestials. Valkin then adopted Ikaris as his own son. During the thousand years that followed, Ikaris trained to sharpen his senses, so that he could locate the beacon left behind by the Celestials in the Incas' Chamber of the Gods in Peru to guide the Fourth Host of the Celestials there. When the time approached for the Celestials' return, Ikaris, posing as a guide named Ike Harris, went to the Chamber with the human archaeologist Dr. Daniel Damian and his daughter Margo. (Ikaris posed as a human being so as not to alert the Deviants.) Ikaris revealed his true identity to the Damians, fought off a Deviant attack force trying to destroy the beacon and reawakened Ajak. He tried to defend New York City against the Deviants' attack, but was captured and imprisoned in a tube at the bottom of the ocean. He was released after Thena had reached a truce with Kro and his forces and was amongst the group who revealed the races' existence to Professor Samuel Holden. Ikaris and Margo Damian since fell in love. When the Eternal race decided to leave Earth after the departure of the Celestials' Fourth Host, the Eternals' collective consciousness in the form of the Uni-Mind decreed that certain Eternals who were particularly involved with Earthly matters, including Ikaris, remain behind. Ikaris remained on Earth as a guardian of humanity against any menace posed by the Deviants. He led an attempt by various Eternals to thwart the plans of the Deviant priestlord Ghaur to achieve vast power for his race. Ikaris became the Prime Eternal, after successfully challenging Thena. When the countless bodies of Celestials rained down on the Earth to herald the arrival of the Dark Celestials, the Eternals learned a dark truth that drove them mad: that the true purpose of their kind was to cultivate humankind, since the First Host of Celestials allowed humanity to thrive because they saw in their genetic makeup the potential to act as antibodies against the Horde. In their madness, the Eternals either turned against each other or committed suicide, including Ikaris. Before dying, he was found by Iron Man and Doctor Strange who had traveled to Olympia to investigate the Final Host. Ikaris told the pair how he and fellow Eternals lost their minds because their true purpose was hidden. Hoping to help the heroes stop the Horde, Ikaris mentally passed on to Iron Man the key to summon a Uni-Mind. | Powers = Ikaris is one of the most powerful Eternals in existence and the second most powerful on Earth (second only to Zuras). Earth-Eternal Physiology: Like all Eternals, his lifeforce is augmented by cosmic energy and he has total mental control over his physical form and bodily processes even when he is asleep or unconscious. * Immortality: He is unable to die by age and is resistant to diseases and toxins to an unknown degree. * Superhuman Strength: Ikaris is stronger than the average Eternal and most others (with the exception of Thanos, Gilgamesh, Interloper-equal in strength, and Hyperion of Earth-712). * Superhuman Durability: He has an extraordinary level of durability capable of being submerged in lava or struck by Red Hulk and Hercules. Among the earth bound Eternals, his durability is only surpassed by Zuras. * Superhuman Stamina: Cosmic energy bolsters Ikaris's metabolism so that he does not tire from any physical exertion. * Regeneration: Should Ikaris be injured somehow, he could regenerate any injured or missing tissue. An Eternal can only die through an injury that disperses a significant portion of his body molecules, or if he is injured after his mental control over his body is somehow broken. * Flight: Ikaris can levitate himself by mentally manipulating gravitons (subatomic particles carrying the force of gravitational attraction between atoms) around himself. He can also levitate other persons and objects, even while simultaneously levitating himself. Ikaris is able to fly via self-levitation at approximately 850 miles per hour (1.1 times the speed of sound), a rate of speed most other Eternals cannot match. * Psionics: Ikaris has low level psychic abilities, enabling him to scan the superficial thoughts of any mind less adept than his own. He can mentally create illusions so as to disguise himself. Ikaris can also psionically manipulate atoms and molecules so as to transform an object's shape. However, Ikaris is only a second-level adept on a five level scale (the fifth level being the highest) in this discipline. He can rearrange molecules in the air so as to create a virtually impenetrable shield about himself. * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Ikaris can project cosmic energy in the form of beams from his eyes or beams and flashes from his hands. This cosmic energy, stored in specialized enclaves of cells in his body, can be used as force, heat, light, and possibly other forms of electromagnetic energy. Ikaris can project a maximum concussive force of at least 260 pounds per square inch. He can project heat of a maximum temperature of at least 3,000 Fahrenheit, hot enough to melt iron. It takes about one minute for him to attain this maximum temperature. Because Ikaris's heat beams can vaporize solid objects, they are often called his disintegration beams, The maximum range for his energy beams is about 200 feet. Ikaris is a fourth level adept on a five-level scale (the fifth level being the highest) in this discipline. The expenditure of cosmic energy in this way continually for several hours will temporarily deplete Ikaris's physical strength, but not his resistance to injury, although it will temporarily increase his sensitivity to pain. He will rapidly return to normal after such lengthy energy expenditure is over. At maximum these beams are capable of hurting Red Hulk and Hercules. * Teleportation: Ikaris can teleport himself psionically, but prefers not to do so, since, like other Eternals, he finds the self-teleportation process physically unpleasant. He can also teleport other people along with himself. * Enhanced Senses: Through a thousand years of training, Ikaris has vastly sharpened his senses to an extent that he would be able to warn the rest of the Eternals when the Celestials returned. | Abilities = As Prime Eternal, Ikaris's attributes are increased to an unknown degree, and he is also able to form a Uni-Mind with other Eternals. | Strength = Ikaris possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift (press) over 40 tons without also employing his mental power to levitate the object he is lifting. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #6 (May 1986) }} Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Biblical Times Characters Category:Ikaris Family Category:Third Generation Eternals Category:Regeneration Category:Strength Class 40